Little Black Cat
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Train has a secret he's kept all these years since Saya died that no one else knows about. Something that, in a way, she gave to him herself... Based off events from the anime. Dedicated to my cuz, Saskuez!


**My first Black Cat fanfic! Dedicated to my cousin Saskuez cause she loves Black Cat, so I figured I'd dedicate my first fic to her 3 I've known the series for years but only just wrote this because it's amazing and needs a much bigger fandom because it's awesome. The title may be a bit misleading, but this is not a flashback fic, its...well read on and find out!! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat :(**

* * *

Little Black Cat

Sunlight was pouring through the blinds and past the white curtains of the big window in Train's room.

Well, not actually his room, just the room of the small house they were staying in at the moment that he had slept in this prior night.

That room.

The notorious Black Cat blinked his eyes open groggily with a bored expression, as if he were annoyed at his own eyes for opening so early. Even though it was almost 10am.

But hey; that was early, for any cat.

His jaws unhitched in a major yawn that would put most lions to shame as he stretched his arms above his head. Then, he slowly rolled out of his bed, hardly noticing as something else fell off onto the floor. He left it there and straightened up a bit before taking his change of clothes and toothbrush into the bathroom.

Once he emerged again, he walked down the hallway and to the kitchen, a bit shocked that he had not yet seen either of his companions. "Hey, Sven! What's for breakfast?" He called out once he had reached the kitchen. His stomach was growling pitifully, as it often did, and he wondered when the last time was when he had had a decent meal. A little flash of white in the sunlight caught his eye, and Train strolled over to the table it laid on and read to himself:

_Dear Train and Eve, sorry I left without you guys; you were both still sleeping and I didn't feel like waking _you_, Train. _(Because we all knew he would never wake Eve for something trivial). _I just went down to the local bar to see if there were any hits we could get. So until I get back Train, you'll just have to suffer because I ate the last sandwich :p_

_Sven._

Train scowled down at the letter, his stomach growling louder than ever. Then something hit him.

Eve was still asleep? At 10am?

Train was puzzled; he could count on one hand how many times she had ever slept in later than him.

Setting the letter back down with an aggravated sigh, he checked the kitchen one more time for food, unsuccessfully, before making his way back down the hall to Eve's room. "Princess? You awake?" He asked, knocking twice on her door. He was answered with silence. "I'm coming in." He announced, waiting another few seconds before creaking the door open. The slight worry that had been rising in Train's chest slowly died away as he saw that she had not been kidnapped.

Against a large window was a bed, which he would have passed off as empty if he had not known any better. He walked over slowly and looked down at her, long blonde hair pooling all around her as she breathed softly. _Stupid kid. _He thought. _Must've been up all night reading books again and Sven didn't wake her up this time._ Placing a hand on her shoulder, he shook her gently. "Hey, Princess, c'mon wake up." He knew she would not forgive him easily if she found out he had let her sleep in so late. She hated wasting the day; mainly because there was always something to read and she liked reading more than sleeping.

Eve stirred and blinked her alluring pink eyes open, pushing herself up from the bed.

"Train?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Then she straightened up in alarm. "Where's Sven?" Her eyes harden with her all-too-serious-concern.

"Calm down." Train sighed. "He just went out to see if he could catch us any leads today." He explained. Eve relaxed her shoulders a bit.

"What's for breakfast?"

"That's what _I'd _like to know." He growled as his stomach did the same.

Eve blinked and then got out of bed. "Thank you for waking me Train." She said in her monotone voice, but he knew that she really meant it.

"What were you reading last night that was so good?"

"It was about sparkling vampires."

"…Oh-kaaay." He laughed, scratching his head. "Well, I'll be packing up in my room for when Sven gets back and we get moving again." He told her while stepping out the door.

Train returned to his room where he packed what little possessions he had, like a spare set of clothes and collar in case his current one ever broke.

Then, he went over to where he had rolled out of bed and looked down at the black shape that lay there. Slowly he reached down and picked it up, his eyes blank with pain and a sad smile on his face.

It was the plush cat that the three children Saya had saved gave to him as a thank you. Its big, round eyes stared back at him like full moons, its tiny red collar and golden bell very similar to his own. He remembered that day like it had only happened a few hours ago, when Eve had presented it to him, saying it was from the kids he never remembered taking any part in saving that fateful night.

What he had not told anyone was that, shortly afterwards, he had been out for a 'walk' as far as Sven and Eve knew, when in reality, he had been searching for those children. Train had managed to find the young boy.

_"There was this really nice lady." He said. "She was in a really pretty kimono and she helped us win games and toys when we lost. She won me a cat." Here, the boy had paused. "But then…I can't really remember much after that, but I thought she was in trouble, or we were and she saved us.." _

_That was all Train had needed to hear. _

_"Thanks kid." He said, slowly beginning to walk away._

He looked at it for a moment longer before gently stuffing it into his bag, hidden under his clothes.

No one knew about his keeping it, everyone had just assumed he had forgotten about it or left it somewhere. But in reality, he truly treasured it. Because it had once touched her hands, and now, it had made its way into his. Indirectly, it was a gift from her to him.

"Train." Eve's quiet voice came from his doorway and he turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Sven is back. We're going to leave soon." She murmured. Her eyes searched his for a moment, sensing that he was hiding something, but obviously deciding to let it go, which he was grateful for. "We're going to get breakfast." She added, with her small smile.

Train blinked once before breaking out into his big, goofy, trademark grin.

"On my way." He said.

He exited the room and walked down the hallway with her to where Sven was waiting by the front door of the rented house.

And just like always, he took along with him his secret, treasure; his own Little Black Cat.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I absolutely love Eve so I HAD to put her in my first fanfic. And why not throw in a Twilight pun while I'm at it? XD I love those books though. (moives stink!)**

**Short and sweet! Remember its my first Black Cat fic so no flames plz kay thnx!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
